


Origins - Mister Bug e Lady Noire

by NathyLoussop



Series: Tales of Mister Bug and Lady Noire [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Gen, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Life Swap, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathyLoussop/pseuds/NathyLoussop
Summary: Paris is being terrorized by Papillon, someone with the power to control people by turning them into terrible creatures called Akumas, in their search for the magical gems of creation and destruction, the Miraculous. It is up to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, bearers of these jewels, to protect their city and prevent the plans of this terrible and mysterious villain.
Series: Tales of Mister Bug and Lady Noire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795321
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this only when it was completely translated, but my anxiety spoke louder.
> 
> Since the kwami swap was revealed, I started to think of stories involving the characters in their new suits which evolved into an AU where they have their lifestyle changed and when I realized I was changing scenes from the episodes in my head, so I thought... Why not?
> 
> And here we go.

> _“Millennia ago, when the universe was still in its infancy and didn't even dream of receiving this name, the first kwamis already wandered in their own magical dimension._
> 
> _Whenever a new concept was created in that reality, a new magical creature was born, attached to it and possessing extraordinary powers. Thanks to this, life was able to arise and develop in different parts of the universe._
> 
> _Eventually the kwamis were able to narrow the distance between both realities and directly influence events on different planets, although they were unable to interact directly with the environment around them. That was until a powerful wizard appeared on Earth._
> 
> _The wizard was the first to be able to interact with the kwamis, being able to associate them with an object of their own. Bewitched in a way that it was able to channel the small gods, giving them a physical form and absorbing some of their power, being able to transmit it to its bearer. The wizard called these objects Miraculous._
> 
> _Throughout history, people named as Heroes were chosen to wear some of these jewels and ensure the good of the human race, taking care that no major threat would destroy the balance of their world. However, there are two Miraculous that are more powerful than any other yet created. The Ladybug Earrings, which guarantee the power of creation and the Black Cat Ring, which guarantee the power of destruction._
> 
> _The legend says that whoever owns both jewels and uses them simultaneously, will acquire the Absolute Power, being able to shape events of the past, present and future as they sees fit.”_

"I want this Absolute Power, Nooroo!" a voice interrupted the story, closing a small brooch in the palm of they hand, having a photo inside.

The small purple kwami stood out in the dim light of the room, with a spiral on its forehead in a darker tone than the rest of its body, coming to resemble black due to the low lighting. The lilac wings remained down, he didn't need them to float a few centimeters in front of his Master.

"I need these Miraculous!" they ordered.

"But Master, it is impossible to know where they are, there is no way to find them." his voice trembled.

"You were found so easily, Nooroo, it's even funny to hear those words" they voice full of irony, smoothing the jewel with the thumb "Tell me again what your Miraculous does."

The response took a while to come "The Butterfly Brooch allows you to give people super powers, turning them into your loyal warriors."

The white butterflies that rested on the floor of the huge room fluttered their wings a little, as if they knew were talking about them.

"Don't you see, Nooroo? Is there a better way to find "heroes" than with villains? Villains so powerful that no police force or army will be able to contain them. Villains who force them out of hiding."

"But Master, the Miraculous were not created for this purpose" he said reluctantly, stuttering a little.

The gaze cast on the kwami was frightening, making him retreat backwards a little in the air. "Your Miraculous is under my power!" snapped, closing they hand and pointing the index finger at him "I am your Master now and you have to obey me!"

The scream made the butterflies take flight, flapping their wings frantically as if seeking some kind of guidance in an unknown environment.

Nooroo was paralyzed with fear, watching your master with a trembling look. He put both hands together and bowed his head slightly in a bow saying the phrase they wearer wanted to hear "Yes, Master."

"I will get this Absolute Power and you will help me, whether I want to or not" the voice firm and without hesitation. Turning to the huge window that provided the only source of light that entered the room, they positioned the small purple oval brooch on the lapet of the suit who wore. "Nooroo, dark wings, rise!"

The butterflies gathered around the bearer of the Butterfly Miraculous, covering their entire body. Nooroo was pulled against his will to the jewel, merging with it and making a purple glow take over the environment, driving the butterflies away in a luminous explosion.

The barrel of a cane echoed as it was knocked against the floor. The entirely purple suit stood out for its high black lapel, reminiscent of the pointed wings of a butterfly. A silver mask covered most of they face.

"Starting today, Paris will learn to fear only one name. Papillon!"

In that morning, in that dark place with a cloud of butterflies flying by, with the sun still rising and barely illuminating the city, Papillon declared war on anyone who dared to get in his way or interfere with they plans.

* * *

The massage parlor south of the Seine opened early. The first rays of sunlight were already present with the first customer. He had been directed to the small room where he lay on the thick futon with a wooden base under it.

The simple environment helped in the section. Chinese decorations, with paintings in the form of parchments, were distributed harmoniously on the walls. The window blinds were raised, allowing natural light to enter the room.

A low wooden table with candles and incense was positioned near the base of the futon, a low bookcase was a little further back, in the corner. A potted plant was on the parallel wall, next to the window. Among them, a dark wooden dresser with drawers of various sizes supported a phonograph.

The pavillon was made of decorated brass. Inside, a matchbox decorated with the famous yellow poster of the Le Chat Noir cabaret was used for the little green kwami to sleep, with a spool of thread as an improvised pillow. Like a teenager whose bedroom walls were covered with posters, stamps from different countries decorated the interior of the object. It was a comfortable place.

He was in a calm sleep, even snoring a little, when an electric current passed through his body waking him. It was a familiar and different feeling. It caused a little relief and that was, in a way, worrying. Without thinking twice, he came out of the pavillon calling for his master.

An elderly man in a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus print had his eyes closed and both hands on a man's body when the kwami's voice caught both attention. The little one hid when he saw the civilian looking up and questioning what was happening.

"It's a chanting" he smile without grace "Master, master" he waved the hands horizontally, joining them in a prayer pose "Master, master..."

In a short time, he helped the man to his feet, ensuring that the section was over, having undergone a new quick-action therapy, thanking him for the visit and informing that he would wait for him next week. Before any questioning was asked, he slammed the door to the room and leaned his back on it, sighing in relief.

"What happened, Wayzz?" the old man turned to his companion after he left the improvised hiding place.

"It's the Butterfly's Miraculous, Master. Someone is using it, I could feel its aura!" the kwami spoke in an agitated manner.

"The Butterfly Miraculous?" he put his hand on his chin, acquiring a thoughtful air and smoothing the part of the beard that extended over his chin "I thought it was lost forever..."

"But Master, there is something wrong... The aura... Emanates a negative energy. I feel like it fell into the wrong hands" he was nervous, conveying that in his voice.

"It means that we need to find Nooroo before something bad happens" he walked towards the center of the room "If the Miraculous is really in the wrong hands, there is no way to predict that horrible things can happen. We need to resolve this."

Lifting his right arm, he revealed a bracelet with two thin black cords attached to a discreet jade-green turtle ornament. He started to pronounce the kwami's name and the phrase for the transformation, but he was interrupted when a crack occurred in his spine next to a sudden shortness of breath.

Falling to own knees, he managed to lean on the futon before hitting the floor completely, coughing dryly. The kwami approached quickly, despite the concern, his voice conveyed calm. "Master, please, take it easy. You are..."

"Still young!" interrupted him, raising his index finger "I'm still 186 and a half." Having managed to improve his cough, he stood up again, holding the base of the spine with both hands and walking with difficulty towards the phonograph. "But you're right, Wayzz. I hate to admit it, but this time I can't do all alone, we will need some help."

At the base of the object, two golden dragons, matte in color, adorned one of the octagonal sides. With the open mouths, ready to spit fire, had a small plaque with Chinese inscriptions between them. The man pressed the dragons eyes, taking on a red glow. The sign lowered, revealing hidden buttons where a three-digit password was typed.

The vinyl record on it made a turning motion, indicating a lock opening, creating a slight scratching sound. The base as a whole also turned ninety degrees. The structure opened, like a lid, revealing a secret compartment. Two doors opened, one vertically and one horizontally. A black wooden hexagonal box with a symbol inscribed in red was revealed. The base where it stood rotated continuously until its entire length was exposed.

The box was removed by the elder from it compartment, placing it in a free space on the dresser, carefully opening its lid and revealing five colored spaces where two jewels rested. In the center the symbol of yin and yang also having two jewels on them, the Earrings of the Ladybug and the Ring of the Black Cat.


	2. Chapter 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, if you saw any mistake, don't be shy and tell me, pls  
> I want to provide a work with a good quality for you all

The sound of the clock alarm was insistent and constant, dividing the surroundings with a loud and rhythmic knock against the wooden door with Adrien's name being shouted. His father's stern voice was heard from the other side warning about the fifteen minutes that the alarm was sound and that he would break down the door if he took longer to get down.

Discouraged groans were heard as he shifted on the bed. The boy's arm revealed itself, coming out of the blanket and groping the mattress until found the cell phone, pulling it towards him and making it disappear under the blanket, muffling the noise of the alarm for a few seconds before finally being turned off.

In a short time, everything that covered his body was thrown to the sides, revealing a blond boy with bulky, messy hair who stretched slowly. It took a while to open the green eyes due to the light coming in through the skylight above the bed. It took some courage to get ready, getting it done before your father decided to knock on your door again.

Lifting the horizontal door on the floor, he descended the stairs, still barefoot, to the kitchen and hiding a yawn. As he stepped off the bottom step, he turned to the right where saw his father sitting on one of the table chairs, leaning his back against the wall. He was focused on his tablet with a frown on his face.

The cuffs of his blue jeans dragged a little across the cold wooden floor as he approached with a not too lively walk. “Morning, father” he said in a dragging voice, pulling up a chair, sitting across from your father, starting to prepare a bowl of cereal, was a little oblivious to things around until the man caught his attention, trying to start a conversation.

“You should be more excited, it is your first day in high school” he hadn't diverted the attention from the device when spoke “You know we already talked about Bac, you don't have to choose something you don't want, your mother and I will support you regardless of your decision” continued.

“I know father and I appreciate it, but that's not exactly what bothers me...”

“What would it be then?” finally put the device down, taking a brief look at his son.

Adrien stirred the bowl with the spoon, looking downcast and thoughtful, sighing before facing his father. “I just... Don't want to spend another year sharing the class with Chloe.”

“With all schools in Paris, what makes you think she would study the same as you? And still in your class?”

“You don't know my misfortune, father...” he put the spoon back in his mouth.

“Of course I know!” the tone increased, scaring the son a little “It is nonexistent! You are an Agreste, you shouldn't let superstitions like these interfere. You will show what it is made of, with or without Chloe” the last part was said slowly, as if he could no longer bear to hear such a name, turning your attention back to the tablet “And try to fix this hair, you don't even look as decent person.

The end pulled a discreet smile from the boy's face, making him chattering the teeth against the handle of the spoon that was inside his mouth, even motivating himself a little more to eat. His father's teasing with his blond mane wasn't a recent one and that was the funny part.

Despite his cold way of treating people and the few words spoken always sound harsh, as if he were constantly scolding someone, Gabriel loves his son and that was something Adrien had never doubted, although for many years didn't understand.

When finished eating, Adrien left the bowl on purpose over the table, almost jumping up from the chair and climbing up animatedly into the bedroom. His father's motivation wasn't what he was expecting, however, he managed to help in some way.

He finished getting dressed by putting a white button-down shirt over the black T-shirt with five colored stripes towards the chest. As he descended the stairs, his orange sneakers stood out against the white steps. He said goodbye to his father by raising the index and middle fingers near his forehead, giving them a brief wave before opening the door and leaving the house.

Gabriel remained static, saying nothing to him. A few seconds later, he looked up, focusing on the mess left on the table and narrowing his eyes in disapproval. “I'm not going to clean this mess” commented aloud to himself, returning his reading.

The house was on the mezzanine of the bakery whose Adrien's parents managed. Gabriel was a true businessman, meticulously taking care of all finances and administration in general, despite “getting his hands dirty” when necessary to help his wife, Emilie.

As a pâtissière, it was common for her to wake up very early, even before the sun, or else to spend sleepless nights to guarantee the freshness of the bread and treats that would be sold in the early hours of the morning.

Adrien just finished descending the stairs leading to the bakery and could already hear his mother singing Les Marseillaise with excitement. The voice came from the kitchen at the back of the establishment where he could see part of her body, working on something on a flour-covered counter. He approached on tiptoe, almost jumping over her as he hugged her tightly. “Good morning mom!”

The music was interrupted with Emilie losing some balance and having to lean on the bench with one hand. Leaning her body to the side, she could only see his son's blond tufts. “Good morning, Sunshine” managed to kiss him on the top of the head “Are you leaving already?”

“Yes, I don't want to be late for the first day” he released her “We don't want father be furious because of that.

“No, we don't,” they exchanged a simple laugh.

Emilie noticed her son's dirty clothes because of the flour that had accumulated in her apron. Picking up a small towel, she began to tap on the fabric to clean it. “We also don't want anyone going to their first day of school covered in flour.”

“What is flour for those who already went to school after taking a bath in paint?” he seemed to shrug, not really caring, but helping her clean up, giving his side a few slaps.

“Your new friends don't need to know about the ink incident, unless you want to” she put the towel aside, taking a box that rested on a nearby shelf and handing it to him “Here, I prepared especially for today.”

Adrien soon recognized the bakery's packaging, common in deliveries or large orders, usually containing plenty of sweets inside. He opened it in a curious way, surprised to see it full of passion fruit macarons perfectly arranged inside.

“I made your favorite flavor and have enough if you want to share with a friend” she added.

Adrien's eyes shone with happiness. Closing the box, he leaned over to his mother, hugging her as he kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you mom. You're the best!”

The second hug made more flour stick to his clothes. Emilie was ready to pick up the towel again when she saw him running towards the front door, unable to stop him. She crossed the arms with a silly smile on her face, shaking the head slightly. Sooner or later he would see the white spot on his pants.

Adrien adjusted the handle of the courier bag on his shoulder while holding the box with the other hand, as he passed the door of the bakery, he heard a bell ringing behind him.

The corner where he lived was very busy because of the school across the street and the metro station, as well as being “a bridge away” from Notre-Dame. He checked the time on his cell phone as he approached the closed pedestrian traffic light, then storing it in his back pocket. Even if it was purposely rolled up, he would arrive in time. He was waiting a little distracted when a honk sounding desperately caught his attention.

The closed signal didn't prevent an elderly man from crossing the pedestrian crossing slowly, his hand trembling as he held the wooden cane. The traffic wasn't intense, but a second honk was given, indicating that the driver wasn't willing to stop or brake.

Adrien's gaze shifted between the approaching vehicle and the old man for a few seconds, paying attention to the people nearby next, everyone was too busy with their phones to care what was going on around them.

Frowning with determination in his eyes, he put the box he was carrying under his arm and walked towards the man, almost picking him up to help him finish crossing the short distance necessary to reach the sidewalk, with the car passing by at high speed behind them. The boy fell to his knees, panting, with the box sliding a little down the side of his body.

“Oh, is everything okay, young man?” the elder asked, resting both hands on the cane handle with concern in his voice.

“Yes, nothing much” he looked up, trying to calm his breath “And you?”

“Thanks to you, I'm fine. I have no words to say how grateful I am, I promise to be more careful going forward” his gaze darted to the box he was holding under his arm “It is a pity that your package has broken.”

Adrien didn't even notice the force he put in the package, crumpling it to the point that it was no longer possible to keep it closed properly. He opened the lid, seeing its contents, happy to see that only a few macaroons had broken.

“Nothing that is really a problem” handed the box to him “Would you accept?”

“For me?” He was surprised, despite his low tone “Thank you very much.”

The man took one of the sweets still whole and took a generous bite, praising both the taste and the texture, claiming that you had never tried something so well done. Adrien's smile widened, making a point of extolling her mother's culinary skills even further and recommending the bakery if he wished to pay a visit.

The school signal could be heard muffled by the distance, scaring the boy a little and making him repeat the word “no” a few times before getting up. “Excuse me, sir, but I need to go or I'm going to be late” he tried to close the package, waving awkwardly and taking advantage of the few seconds of the open signal to cross the street.

The man looked at him with interest, watching him disappear into the crowd of students and pedestrians who were in front of the school. He reached into his pocket where took out a black box with a red symbol, with a confident smile on his face. “You can be sure that I will pay a visit, young man,” he said to himself before resting his cane on his shoulders and starting to walk normally.

Meanwhile, Adrien managed to enter before the gates closed, running through the empty courtyard until he reached the stairs, already knowing which direction to take to find his classroom on the first floor. He sighed with relief as he opened the door to the classroom and saw that the teacher wasn't in yet.

The tables followed a theatrical pattern, staying at higher levels as they approached the back of the room, with wide stairs in the center and on the sides to facilitate their access, however, he chose a chair in the first row on the right.

Placing the box on the table, he sat down lazily, feeling the handle of the bag slip slightly over his shoulder. He tilted the head back, still trying to calm himself from the run he had made, letting out a discreet sigh. He was ready to relax his body if a strong slap against the wooden surface hadn't made him jump on the seat, controlling himself not to let out a scream.

When looking down, he saw a small hand splayed, the reason for the noise. Following the line of the arm, covered in a long white sleeve, until he found a short, straight, orange hair next to a pair of brown glasses.

At that time, he wanted to throw his head against the table and cover his face in disgust, wanting to believe that he was still sleeping and at any moment the alarm clock would ring again. When a throat clearing was heard on the other side of his body, he gave up any possibility that it was a dream.

“Adrien Agreste...” his name was pronounced slowly where each syllable was adorned with disgust “I hope you're not thinking of sitting in _my_ place!” emphasized.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked after resting his elbows on the table and hiding part of his face with the hands, refusing to look at them.

“Answer the question!” the redhead insisted, hitting the table again, but with her hand closed in a fist this time.

Adrien dropped a hand to face her sideways. Year by year and Sabrina would never cease to be Chloe's faithful dog to the point that he wasn't surprised to be there, but nothing at the moment justified the fact that the mayor's daughter was in a normal school with so many elite schools scattered throughout the city.

“I don't see your name here, Chloe” he blurted out, looking at the blonde with disgust and almost spitting out her name.

“She doesn't have to” Sabrina continued, leaning over him “You still haven't learned that what Chloe wants, she has it? And at this moment what she wants is you out of her seat.”

“Exactly” Chloe continued “Then you can pick up your junk and leave here, Agreste” she pointed her finger to the side, clearly expelling him with the gesture “If Marinette arrives and you are in her seat, consider yourself a dead man!” paused, giving a dramatic sigh “The sacrifices I need to make for _my_ Marinette” again emphasized.

“Your Marinette?” his eyebrows twitched “Who is Marinette?”

He felt like an idiot, not because he didn't know that person, but because he knew he would regret asking and still open the mouth to do. The hysterical laugh given by both girls caught the attention of the other students in the class and made him cover his ears in a failed attempt to muffle that disturbing sound.

“Can you believe it, Sabrina?” she said loudly, to ensure that the whole room heard what she had to say, pretending to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye “He doesn't know who Marinette Dupain-Cheng is!” they both laughed some more, Chloe held her abdomen with both hands, her voice charged with mockery as she continued to speak. “Seriously? What a kind of rock have you been living under, Agreste?”

“Or what planet did you come from?” Sabrina continued the provocation, causing more laughter in her friend “Everyone knows that Marinette is an incredible model, known internationally.”

“Besides she's my best friend” Chloe touched her chest with the fingertips “She's _adored me_ since we were children” her tone changed to a more severe one “Now get out!”

The years of conviviality with Chloe were enough experience to know that arguing wasn't worthwhile and would only cause unnecessary irritation. As if it wasn't enough nightmare to endure her in your class for the fifth year in a row, being around another friend of her was something he wasn't about to endure.

If she wanted that damn seat so badly, he didn't care to keep it, announcing that she had won. He hoped it would leave him alone for the rest of the day. He adjusted the bag handle on his shoulder and picked up the box before getting up and heading toward the central stairs, the side where Chloe was standing.

How naive was he to think that she really would let that die there?

His intention was to grab a seat at the back of the room to stay as far away from those girls as possible. Paid no attention to a foot stretched out in the middle of his path, making him stumble and almost hit the face against the floor, managing to stop part of the fall with the hands. That generated a slight laugh from the other students.

“Hey!” a female voice shouted “Who made you the queen of the class?”

A girl with dark skin and wavy hair left her place, also in front of the room, and positioned herself in front of Chloe, crossing the arms and giving her a scolding look, not hiding the indignation in her voice or measuring your tone when speaking.

“Look, Sabrina, this Four-Eyes wants to challenge me” she would laugh wryly “I will pretend that you don't know who I am and forgive you this time, but let it be very clear” again touched the chest with the fingertips “I'm Chloe Burgeois, daughter of the mayor of Paris! And unless you can shoot lasers out of your giant, horrible glasses, you are nothing! Did you hear me? Nothing!”

The teacher's arrival prevented a response in the form of physical aggression from being given. They exchanged glances, with Chloe feeling victorious before her, who had to return to her seat, the first on the left side of the room, silently.

Adrien had already stood up, choosing the last table also on the left side of the room. He smoothed the aching palms of his hands, trying to relieve the discomfort he felt in them while watched the teacher adjusting some materials on the table in the center of the room.

Caline Bustier was a tall woman, with red hair in a bun and looking very beautiful. She apologized for being late after writing her name on the board and formally introducing herself to the class as “miss”.

Adrien rested the bag on the table, lifting the front flap and taking a pair of glasses out of one of the pockets just to get an unpleasant surprise. One of the hinges had broken, probably because of the fall it took. He could already imagine his father standing in front of him after seeing that and saying how disappointed he was.

“Here” a hand extended toward him.

Looking to his right, Adrien saw a dark-skinned boy, wearing a red cap and big orange headphones hanging around his neck. He held a small roll of clear tape between his fingers.

“Thanks” he took the object shyly, looking at the boy then, a little awkwardly “Ah...”

“Nino” replied without pretension

“Adrien” added, before starting to pack your glasses “I imagine that this has already happened to you to carry a tape in your pocket” part of the comment was due to the fact that Nino also wears glasses.

“Actually, it's for my brother, he keeps breaking his.”

“Done” he said admiring his clearly poor service, at least it wouldn't fall off his face.

Adrien reached out to return the tape to Nino. When he took the object back, Adrein pulled the box of macaroons with his other hand, bringing it closer to him “I think there are still a few left” he smiled.

Nino was surprised, arching an eyebrow in confusion before pulling the box closer and lifting its lid. He controlled the voice to not get the attention called by the teacher, but he probably would have screamed if he could.

“Crumbs! I love it!” a relatively large piece was removed from the package, with it being pushed back to Adrien, trying to be left in the center of the table.

They both exchanged a few laughs, trying to not raise their tone more than necessary. The class had already started and the boys weren't the only ones unaware of the first minutes that the teacher kept talking.

Chloe and Sabrina sat in the second chair, keeping the disputed seat empty. The mayor's daughter alternately looked between the seat, the door and her cell phone impatiently. She still believed that Marinette would show up, however, when the sign indicating the end of class sounded, her hopes were broken a little.

The students quickly packed up. Miss Bustier asked for a little patience on their part, managing to inform where they could find the PE teacher and suggesting the library to those who would have their timetable free.

Chloe got up impatiently, taking your purse by the long handle and almost dragging it across the floor due to its size. Sabrina gathered everything that her friend had left, desperately, and ran out of the class calling for her name and asking her to wait.

Adrien and Nino were also quick to descend the stairs. They talked about music, trying to discover bands in common before they had to separate due to the free time that the blonde would have.

They took a few steps down when a tall, burly boy stood up, ready to follow behind them, when a paper was handed to him by the boy in the seat next to him. It was a note, with a short sentence written. Those few words were enough for the boy to get angry, shouting Kim's name ready to punch him.

The few students present were startled, most of them running to the back of the room and using the stairs in the right corner to retreat.

“Ivan, right?” Miss Bustier asked, going around her desk and approaching the first steps of the central staircase “What happened?”

“It's Kim!” pointed to the boy in front of him who had a mischievous smile “He deserves it!” a second mention of punching him was made, undoing his smile.

“Ivan, hitting someone doesn't solve anything” she raised her voice, with authority.

“But...” He looked at her.

“If you insist on that, I'll have to send you to the principal's office” she crossed the arms with a disapproving look.

Ivan threw another threatening look at Kim, then crumpled the paper and kept the small ball made in his hand. He didn't like the idea, but if he stayed in front of that boy a little longer, he might not have so much self-control. The steps taken were hard and heavy, with a frown on his face.

Kim, for his part, didn't seem the least bit sorry for the act. The mischievous smile returned to his lips as he thanked the teacher for her help. Throwing a backpack strap over his shoulder, he ran off, stating that he would be late for the next class. He lived up to his athleticism, having left the teacher alone in the room in just a few seconds.

All the feelings caused by what happened didn't go unnoticed. The huge window of Papillon's lair opened, making some butterflies fly frightened by the sudden light that took over the place.

One of the insects flew towards the palm of they hand, soon being a blanket by the other one. Black energy built up between the fingers, penetrating the butterfly's body and dyeing it dark purple.

“All this anger... Sadness... Frustration... This is exactly what I need” they said while looking at own hands “Go my terrible Akuma, burn a hole into his heart and evilize him!”

Both hands parted, releasing the purple insect. The wings flap was agitated, soon orienting itself and dancing through the air as headed for the huge stained-glass window in the den. In its center, a small opening allowed it to go out towards the city, targeting Françoise Dupont.

Ivan had just arrived at the principal's office. His frustration made him open the door any which way, because of that, he had barely stepped inside the room and had to hear a rebuke from the director. Such a lack of education was unacceptable to him, to the point of interrupting his own work and facing the boy who was watching him a little surprised.

“Excuse me young man, but nobody ever taught you how to knock?” a moment of silence was created “Come on, try again, I know you can.”

Squeezing the paper ball between his fingers, the teenager let out a small grunt, gritting his teeth, before complying with the director's request. Picking up the doorknob, he closed it slightly, compared to what he was feeling at the moment. He took a step back, staring at it for a few seconds and listening to the director telling him to knock.

The butterfly caught up with him, aiming straight at the paper ball and entering it, giving it a purple, almost black, color. The connection has been established. A butterfly-shaped mask appeared on Ivan's face next to a lilac stain around his eyes.

“Stoneheart, I am Papillon” a sweet but persuasive voice started to echo in your head “I am giving you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.”

“Okay, Papillon...” he didn't delay in answering, with a discreet smile appearing on his face as a black energy covered your body.

The director was surprised at the boy's delay, telling him to knock again and waiting a few seconds. He was considering the possibility that he had given up talking to him and was ready to return to work when the door was suddenly knocked down, hitting the floor.

A stone creature entered the room, shouting something furiously that the director couldn't understand. His slow steps were heavy, making the floor tremble as he crossed the room, dropping some objects on the furniture. He threw himself against the huge glass window, landing on the pavement and breaking it.

The director was under his desk when the office was invaded. Seeing himself alone again, he found the courage to leave the hiding place with his cell phone dangling from one ear. He slowly approached the hole, seeing the creature lifting its body and screaming furiously. The call made was completed.

“Hello? Is it the police? I need the army!” he shouted, slightly ignoring what the person on the other end of the line had to say.

The impact of the door being broken down could be felt in the library, like a small earthquake that caused some students to lose their balance and fall to the floor in addition to knocking over several books from the shelves.

The girl who had confronted Chloe earlier was there, having fallen from the chair in which and seeing a small uproar starting among those present. Without understanding so much, she followed the flow of students and found a small crowd in front of a screen showing the security cameras outside the building.

Her jaw fell when she saw the stone creature screaming and walking towards the street, where a car had to brake sharply to avoid a collision. The passengers ran out in terror from the vehicle that had been caught by the monster as if it were nothing and thrown towards the school building, hitting the security camera.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A real supervillain? And in your new school? She didn't take long to get the cell phone, marking your location on the GPS to know how to get back and ensuring that the battery was good enough.

She ran out of the library excitedly. Her knowledge of comics was vast enough to know that when a terrible villain appeared, a superhero would always be there, and she wouldn't miss it for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Miss Bustier character, but as a teacher I think she's too passive. I mean... Chloe is bullying Marinette and Alya almost slap her in the face and Miss Bustier didn't do nothing?
> 
> And what about the security cameras on a screen in the library? Unfortunately I can't think and something better and its keep being strange for me.


	3. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while, but I had some problems last month.  
> Sorry about that.

The quick steps on the subway stairs clicked, a hand clung to the railing for support as the steps were jumped up to get to the sidewalk as soon as possible, an uncontrolled breathing was remarkable. A smile appeared when she saw the school building on her right as she approached the surface, however, she soon broke off when heard a familiar horn.

Looking over her shoulder, she began to repeat the word “no” several times when recognized the vehicle. Running as fast as she could towards the building, listening to the tires screeching on the asphalt as it maneuvered to park close to the sidewalk.

A woman got out of the passenger seat, trying to reach the teenager, but the low heels she wore couldn't compete with the flat shoes. “Marinette! Please!” she shouted “We already talked about it.”

The girl stopped in the middle of the steps, tightening the backpack strap on her back. She might as well have gone on, nothing was stopping or holding her back, but hearing Nathalie calling her name like that made her hate herself for having a good education. When she looked at her, she didn't carry a very friendly expression.

“Yes, we already talked. The deal was that I could go to school in high school” she shouted back, stamping his foot on the floor.

“But things have changed a little... You know that is not what your mother wants...” She lowered her tone, becoming compassionate, but still showing authority.  
“But that's what I want!” Marinette interrupted, placing his hand on his chest.

“I'm sure we can discuss this in the best possible way at home.”

A pang of anger washed over the girl. Nathalie was not to blame, she was just doing her job, but Marinette knew very well that nothing would be discussed. She wouldn't give up.  
She just had to turn her back and enter the building, she hated causing problems for Nathalie, the secretary was already doing too much, however, it was the only alternative, was ready to turn her body when a figure caught her eye out of the corner.

Facing the opposite corner of the subway, her blue eyes focused on a man wearing a red t-shirt with a hibiscus print lying on the floor, having trouble reaching his cane that was only inches away.

The street wasn't busy, but seeing those passing by and ignoring the man caused more revolt in Marinette. Frowning, she skipped the few steps she had climbed and ran towards him, leaving Nathalie talking to herself.

In a few seconds, she was kneeling in front of the old man, taking the cane and handing it to him, helping him to his feet and opening a wide smile without showing his teeth when he saw that he was fine.

“Thank you very much, miss” he said, resting both hands on his cane.

“It's nothing, sir” the beaming smile widened “Are you sure you weren't hurt? Need some help?”

“I'm fine, really, thanks.”

A heavy hand was felt on the girl's shoulder, startling her a little and raising her head, just to see her bodyguard out of the car. Nathalie was approaching, with both hands behind her body, both sharing a stern expression.

“I'm sorry, I just...” she looked away a little, focusing on the building's gate, however, sighing in withdrawal “Let's go home” when she got up, grabbed the straps of her backpack, returning with the head down and with slow steps.

The old man watched the scene, all returning silently to the vehicle, which was quick to leave when the doors were closed. In the direction they went, there was an advertising poster near the subway station, where the young woman's face was stamped on the ad. He changed the look between it and the small black box with red symbol that he had just taken out of his pocket. That would be interesting to say the least.

A few minutes had passed and the car was already passing through the gates of Cheng Mansion, stopping at the side of the stairs leading to the front door. Marinette was the first to go down, not expecting any kind of ceremony that her return could offer, not undoing the frown of frustration. It was necessary for Nathalie to speed up the pace a little, ensuring that both would enter the house together.

The direction taken was to the dining room, where the girl preferred to take her classes. Soon she settled in her usual place, it was far from her favorite, but it was as if her body was automatically for it. The backpack was dropped on the floor, leaning against the legs of the chair.

“What would you like to start with today?” Nathalie approached, carrying a tablet.

“Let's get the math over with...” she muttered, taking the materials out of the backpack and organizing them on the table.

A timer located on the horizontal cupboard was activated, ensuring that she had adequate class time so that her mind wouldn't tire of the next subject. That was how Marinette studied since she remembered, although in the beginning she had to study in her room, but as the years went by, she wanted to stay in it for the shortest time possible.

Nathalie was a patient teacher. Even with all the rules that forced the girl to follow strictly and her somewhat cold way of acting — Marinette blames it on her position — she kept the classes well didactic and demonstrated to master well whatever content fell into her hands which made learning is easy. In the minutes between the subjects, she even exchanged a few relaxed words with her student without losing the posture.

Unfortunately, Marinette wasn't in the mood for the last part. Today's events only worsened the little mood he was having for private lessons and the more the day passed, the worse his mood was getting. With the morning already ending and the lunch hour approaching, she was drawing something random on a sheet of her notebook after being scolded for scribble the cuffs of her pants.

Nathalie walked from side to side of the room, having walked around the table a few times, paying attention to her tablet and speaking slowly to ensure that the enunciated was understood clearly. “Who was the first president of the Fifth Republic of France?”

“Everyone thinks is General Gaulle, but, in fact, it was René Coty, because the first elections hadn't yet been held” the voice charged with boredom.

“A perfect, excellent answer, Marinette!”

Nathalie was ready to ask the next question when a voice cut through the room, calling her name, saying she wanted to speak to the teenager. The calm tone was deceptive, she knew that when it came to Sabine, it was an order. Making a brief bow, Nathalie asked if she wished to be alone, which was denied by the woman.

Marinette's mother was a beautiful woman who knew how to impose her presence, despite her short stature. The short haircut highlighted his round face and his expression of discontent. The head was slightly raised in pride to that which was positioned at the opposite end of the table with both hands behind the body. “I heard you ran away from home today, Marinette.” her tone was grim.

Marinette didn't hide the surprise on her face, even opening her mouth to give an answer, having her face directed at Nathalie before, seeing the secretary look away so as not to focus on either of the women. She looked at her mother again.

“I didn't run away.” she got up from the chair, pushing it back with her body and resting both hands on the table.

“No?” she pretended in surprise, raising an eyebrow “So what were you doing this morning to use the gate security code?”

“I was going to school, like everyone else” the voice cracked a little, despite that, it didn't look away from the mother.

“You are not “everyone else”, Marinette!” said the words sternly, emphasizing the end “You are a Cheng and must behave as such.”

“But...” she couldn't even say why was surprised by that answer “But you promised!” she pointed the index finger at her, poking the air.

“I promise?” again pretending to be surprised, even taking one hand off her back and touching her breast with the tip of her nails “Is there anything that proves this slanderous statement?”

“What?” she winced in confusion.

“I don't remember having signed any document agreeing with these terms and unless you have some kind of recording, whether on video or audio, those words released in the wind have no value. Just a delusion from your head!”

“But you promised!” she shouted “Where is the value of your word?”

“Words are worthless, you should have learned that already, Marinette.”

“But...”

“Enough!” she shouted, making her daughter tremble at own feet “You will continue to be tutored as you always were. You may not realize it now, but you will thank me in the future. And I hope I don't have to touch on that extremely irritating and inconvenient subject again.”

When she ended, she leaves the room without waiting for any response that might come, however, the atmosphere was still tense and heavy.

Nathalie turned to Marinette, trying to hide her concern when she pressed the tablet more to her chest and pretending not to have been shaken by what had happened. “If you prefer, we can take a break now, I can ask to advance lunch too.”

The answer was a clap of hands flat against the wood of the table. The chair was pushed further by her body as she ran away from the opposite side of where the secretary was so as not to be reached. The teenager's name was shouted, but this became one of the rare times Nathalie was ignored by her.

Marinette ran as fast as she could to the bedroom, almost tripping over the steps of the long staircase and needing to lean on the railing to keep from rolling over them. She struggled to hold back the tears on her face until finally locked the bedroom door, after slamming it hard and jumping against the bed. She pulled one of the pillows close, burying her face in it and screaming as hard as he could, finally allowing the tears to run down her face.

The notion of time was lost, in part because she only changed her position to be able to breathe minimally and still keep her face sunk in the fluffy pillow. She managed to calm down, was no longer crying, but knew that her face was marked. Sniffed a little as she pulled out the cell phone that was in the back pocket of her pink pants, opening the chat app and starting to type a long message.

She was so focused on the words that she wrote that didn't even notice the tremors that were beginning to take over the room, interrupting herself only when one of them was strong enough to shake her body on the bed. Lighter objects on your computer table started to move out of place as the intensity of the tremors increased. Stopping what she was doing, she ran to the huge window of the room, which occupied the entire wall.

The mansion's high wall didn't allow her to see anything, but the tremors continued, which worried. She didn't want to take the risk of leaving the room and finding Nathalie or her mother, so she resorted to the only safe option that occurred to him at the moment: the television.

Went through the channels until found one that caught her attention, where the mayor made a statement. He urged all citizens to remain in their homes while the city's current situation wasn't under proper control. Despite saying that there was nothing to worry about, the way he tried to escape most of the questions was at least suspect.  
The image was cut for the studio where Nadja Chamack was presenting the theme that carried the title “A Supervillain in Paris?”. The journalist was quite experienced, with many years of career and a very respectable curriculum, however she didn't seem to believe her own words.

A small screen in the upper right corner showed what she was saying so much about. The aerial view of a golem approaching a barricade made by police vehicles wasn't something that was seen every day, this explained the shock of the journalist, even though she had presented strange and bizarre things before, but what left Marinette frozen was the fact of all of this happening at in front of your door.

Shots were made at the creature, they were not only inefficient, they also made it increase in size when a small glow enveloped the cracks in its body. The cry he gave could be felt inside the house, he was furious. The men eventually abandoned the vehicles due to the approach of such a monster, looking for the first shelter they could find.

He acted like a tantrum child, discounting the anger he felt in everything around him, throwing the vehicles around and seeming to shout something incomprehensible. The destruction scene was cut for a reporter who was talking to a policeman with an arm in a cast, which did not appear to be close to his home, which showed that the monster had terrorized the city for some time.

Officer Raincomprix stated that it was just a small unforeseen event and that everything would be resolved, as nothing escaped the “long arm of the law”. Unfortunately when he spoke, he ended up moving his injured arm, generating some groans of pain and a grunt about using the wrong arm, smoothing it in a discreet way, but that didn’t go unnoticed by the camera.

The sight of a monster as uncontrolled as that was too much for Marinette. The remote control ended up running through her fingers, hitting her foot before rolling on the floor a little, bringing her back to reality because of the little pain. She bent down to pick it up on the carpet when noticed a strange black box on the white coffee table.

It was very small, fitting almost exactly in your palm, hexagonal in shape and very reminiscent of a jewelry box. What caught her attention the most were the red inscriptions at the top, forming a type of symbol. Despite knowing how to speak Chinese, didn't understand what they meant, but couldn't help feeling familiar looking at that pattern.  
Taking it carefully, she knew that something like that was undoubtedly her mother's doing, but didn't believe that she would have left a gift for her after she ran away from home, even if it was something before she found out what happened, she would have taken it from her came back, so could only imagine that, somehow, she had forgotten it in her room. As hard as Marinette tried, couldn't believe the newly created hypothesis.

The right thing would be to return the box or, at least, find Nathalie and find out what it was all about, however, her curiosity spoke louder, if it were collected, she would never know what was inside it, if there was anything inside. A little look wouldn't hurt and if it was empty, I would have a clear mind.

She held the lid with her other hand, pressing it mainly with his thumb and forefinger to lift it carefully. She managed to see a black ring before a green glow overshadowed her vision, causing her to drop the jewelry box.

Covering the face with one hand, she could see through her fingers the spherical green glow fading and giving way to a small black creature, floating a few centimeters in front of her. Whatever it was, they yawned, watching the girl with tired green eyes and uttering a greeting with them voice barely out. The scream Marinette gave was almost instantaneous, making her take a few steps back, climbing onto the sofa and almost falling off it back.

It was a rat, by the long tail it could only be a rat! But it was floating, somehow. Then a bug. A giant bug-mouse... With point ears? Regardless of what it was, the creature didn't seem to care about her desperate screams, looking around before flying away.

They attention was drawn to a white mannequin resting on the other side of the room. They smelled it in several places, just to get away because it wasn't what was looking for. The sewing machine was the next target, being attracted by the shiny side wheel, but when they bit it and realized how cold and hard it was, they gave up.

Was sitting in disappointment on it, watching the other objects in the room when Marinette approached, holding a thick book with both hands. It was difficult to say whether they noticed the girl's presence or just continued your search by floating out, escaping the blow that would be struck against them, making her hit the machine.

The creature passed by the computer, the pillows on the messy bed, some posters on the wall and a couch until returned to the sofa, where saw the control standing out against the white floor. They took a plunge towards it, sniffed and lifted up with the little arms. The bite was generous and, of all things there, the control was the most delicious, despite being far from what they was looking for.

Taking advantage of the little distraction, Marinette left the book on the computer table, emptied a red cup she had on it and again tried to get closer. Tried to be as quiet as possible, taking the necessary distance and managing to trap it inside the plastic object, using the floor to prevent it from escaping and giving a victorious and excited yell.

“Wow, you got me, congratulations” the little one said with irony “I would give you a prize if I had... Will I be able to eat now?”

“It talks!” she shouted, walking away and release the glass in despair.

“Yes. Plagg, pleasure. I'm a kwami. I can give you powers of destruction. Eat now?”

“Kwami? Powers of destruction” she blinked a few times, messing the hair with one hand “What is my mother doing with something like that?”

“Your mother can't know that I exist” he go through the top of the glass, facing the girl “Nobody can” he crossed the little arms “It's part of the contract.”

“I didn't sign any contracts” she raised her eyebrows, remembering the conversation from earlier.

“Well, what a pity, you were chosen. Can we eat now? I'm starving” dragged the last word wanting to create a little drama for the situation.

The fact that Plagg crossed the glass didn't even frighten her because she felt uncomfortable with the term he used, but seeing him around the room again is irritated, picking up the red object again and playing against the kwami. Not only the glass, but several objects were thrown at the little black creature that continued in its search for something to eat. In time, Marinette gave up when realizing it was impossible to hit him, throwing herself against the sofa, mumbling something as Plagg crossed through the bathroom door.

She almost lost herself in her own thoughts, wondering what kind of curse that was when heard the door open, crawled across the white upholstery until she was able to lean on the armrest, sighing in defeat. “Okay, you won. Can... Can we start again, at least?”

She tried to ignore the fact that he was balancing on a roll of toilet paper as he walked around the room leaving a white trail behind him, at least someone was having fun.  
“I'm a kwami, the name is Plagg. You have been chosen to bear the powers of destruction and save the city.”

“Save the city by destroying the city?” raised an eyebrow “Is that really possible?”

“And what is impossible in this life?”

In part, he had a point, but she wasn't convinced. “That must have been a mistake... I don't do this stuff. I don't even like superheroes! Look, I'm a clumsy girl who trips over her own feet and doesn't know how to walk in a straight line... I can't save the city from that!” pointed to the television where reports about the stone monster were still happening.

“Too bad... It's something without refund” crossed the room back to the direction of the bathroom, still on the roll “You are the new owner of the Black Cat Miraculous.”

“Okay but... How can I be a superhero stuck inside my own home? You had to see it this morning...” she paused briefly “Actually, you didn't, and I'm glad you didn't see it, it was a disaster!” she threw herself against the sofa, the arms waving and her voice a little misshapen due to the position “There is no way to save the world by being a Rapunzel.”

“Yeah, yeah... Too bad again... This really seems to be a problem and maybe tedious” he continued to walk on the rollers “But it will stay that way for the rest of your life unless you do something to change, you know?”

His suggestive tone was clear, and he wasn't referring to just accepting the condition of saving the city, fighting against evil or whatever she really should do. Marinette pressed her fingers against the white fabric of the sofa. “I think this is a great way to try to change. If you want, of course” he continued. The kwami continued to enjoy the toilet paper.

Marinette looked away towards the table, where the strange box was lying on it. She took it without much confidence, staring at the black ring wondering which finger it would fit in, it looked too big. “One try” she sighed despondently “I already warn you that this will not work and if you complain too much I drop you at the nearest Lost and Found.”

“Relax” he stretched the word more than necessary “You and your partner will do well.”

“Partner?” No one had mentioned a partner. Marinette messing things up on her own wasn't such of a problem, she always did that, even though she didn't want to, and already expected a negative result, now, messing up the things that someone else would be doing was a bit much for her. She was already beginning to regret it.

Stared at the ring inside the box, taking it off without much desire and seeing if it fit in her right ring finger. The jewel was molded around her finger, becoming the perfect size and acquiring a light pink tone. The green cat's paw disappeared from its center and the circular detail in which it was found became more noticeable.

“Claws Out” Plagg put the head out of one of the tubes that was upright “That's what you have to say to transform. And your power is Cataclysm, be careful, because the next thing you touch will be destroyed.”

“I still don't understand how destroying things will save the city, but that's okay.” She took a deep breath, drawing as much air as could into her lungs and trying to ignore the four empty rolls of toilet paper that were scattered around that corner of the room. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

The ring returned to its original shape in black, the paw symbol returned and the kwami was pulled into it. Greenish energy covered her entire body in a beam as bright as what she saw when first opened the box. When the light faded, she realized that in place of his pink jeans, white T-shirt and black jacket was a black leather suit.

The one-piece outfit had claws on her fingertips where she nudged them to be sure how sharp they were. A small belt was around her waist, also serving as a holster for a silver baton with small green details scattered around it. She could feel some changes in your body, the vision was different and her hearing was much more sensitive. She ran to the oval mirror in the room, being able to show her entire body.

The first reaction when caught her eye on your reflection was to shout. The hair who barely past her shoulders and was now almost touching the floor, caught in a braid that looked like it was badly done on purpose to make it a little bulky at the back of his head and it was incredibly beautiful. A good joke, she though, is a true princess now. Her blue eyes gave way to feline green eyes behind a black mask, with sclera sharing the same color.

On top of her head, two cat ears. She touched them carefully, they were sensitive and moved because of that. She didn't understand and didn't know if wanted to understand, at the moment what mattered was that she wished that her transformation left her unrecognizable, and she really was.

The still-on television caught her attention, realizing that the golem's ire had worsened as it progressed through the city. Marinette stared at the open bedroom window. There would be no way to give up now, especially since she didn't know how to get back to normal. Pulled the staff from the waist, soon figuring out how to extend it. She hoped to do something right, at least, once.


	4. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about the nicknames used, especially since I had to translate a pun from Portuguese and I don't know if it was decent, if something is wrong please don't hesitate to tell me.

One of the advantages of living next to the school was, without a doubt, being able to return home during free time or at lunchtime. Adrien had kept company for Nino until his P.E. class started, and then they said goodbye to each other. Entered the bakery, Adrien greeting his mother before going up, not meeting his father, went straight to the bedroom.  
  
He dropped the courier bag on the computer table and turned on the television, located up it, attached to the wall. He didn't pay attention to what happened on the chosen channel at random, opening the front pocket and taking his glasses, throwing himself against the wheeled chair and making it slide a little to the side.  
  
Although the improvised patch with the transparent tape made it possible to be used, it was still quite indiscreet and that notary public that the hinge had been broken with just one look, being only a matter of time for his father to notice. The only solution he had at the moment was to avoid using the object near his parents, but he knew himself well enough to know that he would fail on it.  
  
Adrien was so focused on possible excuses to use that he only came to himself when a tremor rocked his entire room, making the chair slide a little more across the floor. Startled, he ran to one of the windows, seeing through the closed glass a huge stone monster throwing a car at the school building. He believed was crazy because he could have sworn the creature was shouting Kim's name before he started walking towards the bakery.  
  
Moving away from the window, feeling his heart want to jump out of his chest, your fingers were shaking and without much reaction. When the vibrations stopped being felt in the room, he closed the eyes and breathed a long sigh of relief. He heard no disturbance downstairs and could very well live with the fact that he had some kind of delusion.  
  
Unfortunately, for him, television programming was interrupted for an emergency news broadcast by Nadja Chamack. She reported the first records of the strange monster at Françoise Dupont and reported the path he followed until found the police force barricade near a square with lion statues. After receiving the burst of fire, he swore that he had shouted Kim's name again as he increased in size.  
  
While Officer Raincomprix gave his interview, Adrien approached his desk slowly, unable to take his eyes off the screen, almost having a pain in his neck due to the inclination. He put his glasses on the white surface and feeling his hand brush against something, that's when he noticed a strange hexagonal black box resting there.  
  
He didn't understand how that strange object came to be there. After picking it up, he turned it a little between his fingers to see if it had any other detail besides the red symbol on its top. He could only imagine being some kind of gift from his parents as a way to encourage him in the new school, not resisting the urge to open it.  
  
As soon as he lifted the lid, he saw two circular objects for a second or two before a red glow appeared inside it. Without releasing the box, he stretched his arm away, covering his face with the other hand.  
  
When the flash started to fade and he was able to keep his eyes open, he focused on the red creature that formed in front of him, it was small, with a giant head, a black spot on its forehead and something that looked like antennae. They opened a pair of dark blue eyes and smiled at him.  
  
“Wow...” he was surprised and also curious “What is that? Some kind of genie in a lamp?” he extended the index of his free hand, wanting to touch it, causing a small laugh on they part.  
  
“I'm not a genie, I'm a kwami and my name is Tikki” she moved a little closer to him, being possible to see two other black spots on her cheeks “What is your name?”  
  
“It's Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”  
  
“It's nice to meet you, Adrien. I know that everything can seem confusing now, but you must believe me when I say that you were chosen to be the holder of the powers of creation and to protect Paris from a great evil that was awakened” it seemed proud to say those words.  
  
“Great evil?” he was a little surprised, pointing to the television next “Do you say something like that?”  
  
The kwami followed the direction of his finger, facing that strange rectangular device where images moved. Although she didn't understand the type of magic involved, was able to say what they meant.  
  
“Oh, no... This is bad... It seems that it has already started...” she sounded thoughtful and a little worried.  
  
“What started?” he looked at her.  
  
“I really wish I could have more time to get to know each other better or explain things calmly, but at the moment, the sooner we defeat that Akuma, the less damage he will do to the city.”  
  
“And what would an Akuma be?” the word was, in some way, familiar, but he did not remember where he had heard it.

“An Akuma is a corrupted butterfly created through the Butterfly's Miraculous, with the ability to lodge itself in an object and transform a person into something like that” she pointed to the television.  
  
“But... But Tikki, I don't have the ability to do that, I mean, have you seen the size of that monster?” also extended his arm towards the screen “Even in physical education I can consider myself good.”  
  
“That's where I come in” she seemed extremely happy “You were presented with the Ladybug's Miraculous and together, we can stop any Akuma that appears in the city.”  
  
Adrien stared at the box in his other hand, noticing what the circular objects he had seen before Tikki appeared were, making a face in the process.  
  
“I hate to ruin your optimism, Tikki, but they are earrings” pushed the bulky hair away from the ears “Nothing against, but I don't have pierced ears.”  
  
“Trust me, that won't be a problem. Just put them on and say “Tikki, Spots On” and then you're ready to face the Akuma. With your weapon, you can create a Lucky Charm, a magical object that will help you defeat the villain and repair the damage done by him.”  
  
He didn't seem very confident with those words, but he wouldn't die if he tried, right? He took the first earring and placed it blindly on his earlobe, feeling it go through the skin. It was a strange sensation, although painless. If he were to compare it with something, would say it looks like taking stitches, with the line running under the skin before it is completely removed. He repeated the gesture on the other ear, and they acquired a silver color in addition to losing the volume they had, becoming flat circles instead of semispheres.  
  
“Do you really think it's possible to defeat something like that, Tikki?”  
  
“You will have a partner to help you on this mission, if that calms you down, but don't worry” she moved closer to him, touching her small hands in his “Just trust yourself” the smile she gave was comforting and encouraging.  
  
“Okay” he breathed out a little, not realizing that he was holding him.  
  
“And remember, the best way to defeat an Akuma is to find the object where it is and break it” the kwami completed.  
  
“Okay, I think I understand... Use the Lucky Charm, break the object, save the day. I can do that” raised a fist in confidence “Tikki, Spots On!”  
  
The kwami was pulled into the earrings that returned to acquire the original color and shape. A reddish glow washed over Adrien's body, starting from the head and down to the feet. The magic passing through every inch of your skin amplifies your senses and makes your body lighter and more agile.  
  
When he opened the eyes, the first thing he noticed was his fingers covered in a black suit. Despite being a unique piece of clothing, it looked a lot like gloves. Without quite believing, he ran to the mirror on the other side of the table.  
  
The red details of his suit covered his forearms as if they were protective, on his shoulder they seemed to make him wider, running down his chest, abdomen and inside his thighs. He returned on his feet, giving the impression of being a high boot, almost in the direction of his knee. The rest of his body was covered by the black part, having a high collar around his neck and with several scattered dots.  
  
The red mask somewhat hid the natural glow that his green eyes had, but what most caught his attention was his hair. The voluminous blond strands were well-behaved, combed and beautiful. Your father would undoubtedly be proud to see him.  
  
His attention was again drawn to television. The golem walked between several houses, being possible to see right in the corner of the screen, almost not being caught by the camera, someone running after him on a bicycle. The long flowing auburn hair was striking, soon recognizing as the girl who had faced Chloe earlier in her class. No matter how brave she was, the difference between the “evil creatures” was too much. This was crazy.  
  
“Adrien?” Emilie's voice froze him for a few seconds “Adrien, dear, are you still up there?”  
  
He knew enough superhero stories to know that secret identity was important, besides, he's having no idea how to explain to his parents how magic earrings put him in a ladybug costume, maybe it was something he could talk to Tikki later on, however, for the moment, the best thing to do was to run.

Turning off the television, he grabbed his bag and hurried to the stairs that led to his bedroom loft, leaving it on the mattress and opening the skylight over it. Hurt's a little to hear Emilie opening the trapdoor and calling him again, he could feel the concern in her voice as she shouted your father's name informing him that the room was empty.  
  
He hoped she would consider the possibility that he went back to school, so she would be less concerned, in any case, he wished to resolve things quickly, so he could show her that he's okay.  
  
Already on the balcony of the house, he paid attention for the first time to the object wrapped around his waist, realizing it was a yo-yo. Initially Adrien wasn't sure what to do with that, never having been a fan of the toy as a child, but managing to control the line with precision by playing with the object a little, throwing it to the sides until it tossed towards Notre-Dame, seeing the rope stretching in such a way that it was able to get caught in something on the other side of the Seine.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise, magical yo-yo apparently meant endless string. His first reaction was to pull the disk back, but as soon as the wire was pulled, the force used to do so was the same force that pulled it towards the cathedral. What started with a cry of fear and a bit of despair, soon became something full of excitement to feel the cold wind blowing against your face and ruffling your hair, even though he had no idea how to control the flight path or how to land.  
  
In the meantime, Marinette had fun running around the roofs of the houses, feeling like a real cat whenever the wind shook her braid. Her body was light, and she never thought she could be so agile. The coordination that she normally lacked in everyday activities hugged her like an old friend, allowing her to do stunts that had never dreamed of before.  
  
The baton was also beginning to cease to be a mystery. The single button on it extended it to your desire, working the same way to store it. She found herself in front of a long avenue, believed that he could easily cross it, but she wanted to test what she was capable of doing.  
  
Extending the staff until it was able to reach the building on the other side, creating a bridge, she positioned the object so that it wouldn't roll off the roof and took the first step in its thin length. Stretching the arms to the side in search of balance, the second step was taken, the third and then the fourth. She couldn't see it, but her braid also served as a support, having the tip folded up in hook and eventually moving sideways. She was halfway through when a strange sound caught her eye.  
  
The smile on her face faded as she looked up in confusion, managing to see only a strange red dot before being hit by something heavy that knocked her down, making her give a high-pitched meow. The yo-yo's rope wrapped around their bodies while the disk managed to hook itself to the baton, preventing the fall suddenly and making them swing sideways like a giant pendulum.  
  
Marinette felt dizzy, slowly opening her eyes and seeing another pair of green eyes staring at her with a discreet and embarrassed smile.  
  
“Sorry, first day, it is not that easy to fly yo-yos” he gave a discreet laugh, trying to improve the climate.  
  
Without realizing it, she ended up blushing a little, remaining unresponsive until he managed to loosen the ring that held the object to his finger and untangle the line, allowing them to stand on the floor.  
  
“You must be the partner that my kwami commented” he held the rope, eventually pulling it in the middle of the sentence to get his weapon back “I didn't expect a pretty kitty beside me” winked at her before laughing in a mischievous way.  
  
“Ah... Yes… Well...” she couldn't understand the nervousness she felt, the words escaping her mouth “Well, I'm Ma...”  
  
While trying to make her clumsy presentation, the yo-yo disc ended up pressing the stick button, retracting it and causing both objects to fall on the boy's head, interrupting her speech and scaring her to the point of releasing another meow, covering the lips with the hands for finding it very strange.  
  
“My God... Are you okay?” She blinked her eyes wide a few times before saw the baton being stretched out towards her. “Thank you,” she took it timidly.  
  
“All under control” He had a gentle smile.  
  
Unfortunately they didn't have much time to exchange more words, a strange shock was felt, the floor under their feet shook and the sound of a nearby building collapsing drew their attention.  
  
The boy's smile widened, adopting a confident expression as he brought his eyebrows together and turned the yo-yo on the side of his body.

“Wait!” she took a step forward, raising her voice and stretching her arm towards him, as if to stop him “What are you going to do?”  
  
“Save Paris, of course” he winked at her again. Throwing the yo-yo into a nearby building, he managed to tie it to something to be pulled again, letting out a cry of emotion at first. “Hurry up, Kitty Cat!”  
  
Her ears twitched a little. “Kitty... Cat?” Marinette raised the eyebrows trying to understand where that sudden and somewhat random nickname came from.  
  
Her hearing started to pick up screams from people which took her out of the little trance she was in. Swallowing hard, she twirled the baton a little between her fingers, not sure what she was going to do, so she would have to trust her partner, hoping to do nothing to further mess things up.  
  
Marinette stretched the baton against the asphalt, using it to gain momentum and head towards the building where the boy disappeared. She ran back across the rooftops, trying to focus on the battle was going to face. Her partner also appeared to be a novice which reassured her — just a little — in the face of the situation. They would learn things together, it couldn't be that difficult, right?  
  
A long leap was made, landing on a taller building, and it is possible to see a trail of destruction following up to the city's stadium. She swallowed again, clutching the staff between the fingers, seeking courage in some way. Breathing slowly between her lips, she stretched it out again to jump to the next building. There was a supervillain to defeat.

* * *

In the massage house, the old master watched the wooden box open on the dresser with a thoughtful and a little fearful look, both hands rested on the furniture and the column was slightly bent.  
  
“Master” announced his kwami approaching “I can feel it, both Miraculous were activated.”  
  
“That's good” he closed his eyes, straightening up.  
  
When looking at the box, only two jewels were present: a necklace in the shape of a fox's tail and a hair comb with a bee detail. He closed the lid slowly, still not believing what he had done. The gramophone hiding place had been opened and the box carefully kept where it belonged.  
  
“You don't seem very satisfied, Master” the kwami approached a little more “Would you believe that they were bad choices?”  
  
“I only made one mistake in my whole life, Wayzz” the gramophone finished closing “And it will never happen again.”  
  
Moving away from the dresser, he sat on his futon adopting the lotus position to meditate a little. Wayzz interposed his gaze between his Master and the Miraculous hideout in a wary way, they were together long enough to know when something disturbed him, however, he also fully trusted his judgment. Everything would work out in the end.


End file.
